Hiding Your Mythical Parts
We're going to have a common sense discussion today. You're not going to be happy about it. I don't care. OP: Hiding mythical parts can be difficult. How do you get around gym class? When will you get to swim? How do you keep your new appendage hidden if it's permanent? This guide will tell mythicals, old, new and to-be, how to keep their secret under wraps. -This is one of the places where the role-play is inconsistent, as some of all of you insist you can "shift" and then it's permanent and others claim they can go back and forth. Permanent is more believable, as any change takes energy. A Universal Law is that energy cannot be created or destroyed, therefor to change one's state energy would need to be pulled in one direction or the other. However, the human form is not meant to Bear the sort of changes to it's frame that everyone here seems to desperately desire. Hell, even a Lot of video games that make even a loose attempt to stay near the physics lines acknowledge that one would either need to be far more brittle (ie hollow boned and light) to fly or would need absolutely Massive muscles and wings, which would be far to extreme to hide, as would your inevitable frailty.. What's the point of desiring something so desperately that if you got it you would be an outcast? Is it because you feel like one anyway? >_< OP: Hiding Under Clothes Baggy clothes are a must when it comes to mythicals, especially those with permanent protrusions. Avian wings are huge, and will stick out under a tight shirt. If in doubt, bring a sweater. Nekos, with any kind of ears and tail, need some floppy hats, baggy pants, and bandanas, to cover and tie back ears, and to provide a hiding place for a tail. Some mermaids have stray scales, or gills visible on their human form, which makes them have to wear scarves or leggings. Dragon avians or dragon shifters might have horns, and mermaid hair might change colour as it grows, so a good hoodie is a must. And if a neko really can't hide their ears, they can add a fake brainwave sensor to their forehead. -The last part about a "fake brainwave sensor" has even less context then the rest of this. Look, if Anybody had such obvious protrusions they'd be caught within a week. Baggy clothing to hide strange mutations would fall under intense scrutiny with how violent our world has been in the last few years. You'd raise red flags everywhere. OP: Hole-Cutting Cutting holes is another useful modification, though it only really applies to avians and nekos. Cutting a hole in underwear makes a place to pull a tail through, and a sports bra or undershirt can be repurposed to keep modesty and comfort for avians in flight. Holes keep parts from being crushed, the circulation cut off, or worse, and it prevents suspect squirming and pain. -How is this supposed to help people hide anything? OP acknowledges that you need Blood Circulation, but has zero idea of how the body works. If one needed proper circulation, the heart would need to be enlarged. Guess what tends to be the leading cause of death in people with gigantism? Heart failure because their heart is often misshapen and Over Sized. Same requirement you'd need for Wings to be Functional. OP: Be Resourceful! Don't trigger or reveal your changes in public! If you have to swim as an avian, wear your slitted sports bra under a black, long T-shirt while you swim. And make sure there's a private place to shake them out and dry then! Mermaids have to be incredibly careful with where they swim, and if they have to swim in a public place, they have to be crafty to make it look like they're wearing a fake tail. Nekos whose ears move in and out have to stay constantly calm and collected, while those with permanent parts can't reveal the top of their head to anyone, let alone enter a change room! Constantly think of how you can hide your parts and avoid triggering or revealing your secret. Werebeasts, avoid making plans on a full moon. Avians, make sure your takeoff and landing points are empty and quiet, and nobody will see you ascend or descend. Be careful! OP: Be Careful Around Creeps Some people may be working for AWTOK or alone to find mythicals. If somebody always ends up in the way when you're trying to do mythical stuff without getting seen, beware. -This is the closest thing to legitimate advice the OP gives. Use your instincts around everyone, even family. Always understand the room, if you needed to leave in a hurry, block anothers path, slow somebody's approach or defend yourself. Now That's good advice. OP: Hopefully this helps you deal with being a mythical! -How is it helpful? At best it would be common sense. Common sense posted in a place that would get them Found and Locked up, based on their own rules.Category:Guides Category:Survival